I'm sorry
by Wildfire2
Summary: Brad piss's off a guy, he vows to make Brad sorry. Well Brad be sorry when he see's his younger brother?
1. Chapter 1

"I'm Sorry"  
Chapter One  
By Wildfire

Life at the Taylor house has never been calm, or even peaceful. Mark Taylor, the youngest of three boys knew this the most. He constantly had to deal with his two older brothers who were relentless in there picking.

Recently, Mark, now a seventh grader, had taken to always being dressed in black. Of course this only gave his older brothers another thing to pick on him with. As a teenager Mark was defiantly getting fed up.

"Oh, my God, Mark. Is that blue on your shirt? I didn't know you knew any other colors."

Mark clenched his jaw a little, Randy had always had some little comment ready at his sleeve. "Leave me alone."

"Ah, are we feeling self-conscious today? My poor little brother." Randy leaned against the counter, clearly enjoying himself.

"I'm taller than you, and I'm younger, too. You're the little one." Mark smirks, he could do his own come backs sometimes.

Brad looked up from the couch chucking. "He's right, Randy. You are short." He stood up. "Now knock it off I'm trying to read this… book." He looked down at the thick book before shrugging and dropping it onto the coffee table.

Randy's eyes widen, it was rare that Brad ever took Mark's side. "What the hell, Brad? Mind your own business!"

"Don't freak so much, Randy. You can't slam the kid for speaking the truth. You're just kind of… feminine," Brad says trying to keep from laughing, Mark however busted out laughing.

"Fuck off." Randy quickly heads downstairs to the sanctuary of his room. Plopping on his bed, he grudgingly admitted to himself that he knew he was short. It was a sore spot for him; he couldn't change it. Doctors said it was because he was so sick as a child.

IS

It was lunch and the room was crowded. A young man with black shaggy hair was staring at a girl that was, in his opinion, the most beautiful creature alive. She had flowing brown hair that curled slightly, and her eyes were a rich brown with eyelashes that were long and black. Her body was perfect: big chest, small waist. She was perfect, and he wanted her, especially when she smiled. Her smile was full and surrounded by the most beautiful plump red lips.

However, that said girl was oblivious to all the stares, for her eyes were locked on somewhere else -- or rather, someone else. Someone else that had blond hair and a large build, that played soccer and was beautiful. He was Brad Taylor, and he was a god.

She stood up, she'd been working the nerve up all day, it was time. She had to talk to him -- she just had to….

He was joking around with the other soccer players on his team, who were also beautiful but not like him. She made her way over to him, trying to keep her hands from shaking. "H-Hi."

Brad looks up with a blink. A simple smile rested on his face. "Hello?"

"I… I-I'm Becky. I was just... wondering if you wanted to eat… I mean, eat together." She wanted to kick her self for stumbling over herself so much.

The guys around the table all let out little snickers. Brad however just kept smiling and stood up, leading her away. "Becky, right?"

"Y-Yeah. I know I'm not your type, but--"

"Hold on there." He laughs. "I'm not really looking for a girlfriend right now. I just broke up with my old girl and I kinda need a break. But if you want, we could have lunch still, as friends."

"O-Okay."

He pats her shoulder and heads back to the table were the other team members teased him. He just laughs and shrugs.

She sighs as she watches him go. She'd never get his attention. She starts heading back to her table, but is intercepted by a young man with shaggy black hair.

"Hi, I saw what he did. Sorry about that. I'm Luther. He's making a huge mistake." His talk was quick, and kinda reminded her of slime.

"Uh... thanks. Excuse me."

"I would love to have dinner with you."

"Oh, well, sorry. I would, but I…. Look, my heart only belongs to one." She let out a dramatic sigh as she looked to Brad again. "Sorry, but thanks for the compliment." She shrugs and walks away.

Luther stares after her. He would have her. He had to have her.

IS

Jill sat on the bathroom floor, groaning.

"Honey? Want me to make you some soup or something?" Tim asks cautiously. Lately his wife's mood had been a little… dramatic.

"I don't think so…. I don't care what the doctors say; I have to be allergic to something I'm eating. I mean, I'm fine most of the time and than suddenly I'm sick."

Tim kneels beside her, gently brushing her hair away from her face. "We'll go back to the doctors tomorrow and run some more tests, okay?"

She nods, leaning into him. "I hate being sick."

"I know. I'll go make you some soup." Tim stood, heading down stairs to hear complaining and yelling. "What the hell is going on?" He moves into the living room.

Randy was lying face-first on his stomach, with Mark's knees pressed into his back, while his arm were locked under Randy's chin, pulling his head up. Tim hurries over pulling Mark off of him. "What are you trying to do!"

Randy slowly sits up while breathing hard, and Mark struggled to get free. "Who's the pathetic weak boy now!"

Brad walks in smirking, then frowns when he sees Randy struggling to breath. "What's going on?" He runs toward Randy to help him up.

"He called me weak again! Now we see who's really weak."

Brad sighs, these stupid fights were getting on his nerves, and Randy did usually start them. It really wasn't his business but if this kept up Mark may actually hurt his older brother. "Randy, he's stronger than you. You've got to except it."

Tim frowns. "I don't care. Mark, if you attack your brother like that again I'll stop your karate lessons." That stilled Mark immediately.

"No, you can't! Dad, I need it!"

"Then I suggest you don't attack your brother again." He lets go of his youngest, heading to Randy. "Are you alright?"

"I'm FINE!" He shoves Brad away, nearly running down stairs. Brad sighs and Mark chuckles. Tim let out a sigh as well and headed to go make the soup.

Randy once again plops onto his bed, barring his head into the pillow. 'Randy, he's stronger than you….' The words ran through his mind. Brad was supposed to take his side! And here he was taking Mark's. He should have beaten the crap out of him. But no, he just told him, 'Randy, he's stronger than you.' He hated them -- he hated them both!

He hated being tiny. He had tried to go out for sports, but there were signs of his asthma returning, so they cut it down. He could still work out, but nothing heavy, which meant nothing like soccer or karate. They didn't understand -- neither of them understood! He wished they could feel what it felt like to feel so vulnerable knowing your younger brother could kick your ass. And it wasn't a nice feeling!

He sat up, staring at the computer. He was good at school. It was pretty much the only thing he was good at. It made his mom happy. He knew she thought of him as more her son for it, as he didn't do the stuff his brothers did. She didn't think he liked sports. It wasn't that he loved school and hated sports. It was that he couldn't ever play the sport, so why get interested in it? As for school, he wanted to excel at something, so why not something that made you look good?

Brad and him were pretty close, but now that Mark was getting older and into sports. He knew whom Brad would choose, and it wasn't like it was a hard choice. 'The brother that will play games with me or the one that can't…. Hmm, who would anyone with a brain choose?'

Why couldn't he have been normal?

IS

"Dad, we should really redo the seat coverings." Brad was leaning into the hot rod. "I think it'll help."

Tim nods. "We need to finish the paintjob first."

"Well, Dad, you need to buy the paint first."

"I just need to find the right color."

"I like black."

"No, black's too boring. I need something bold, something that will make people see it and go, 'Wow, what a car!'"

Brad shakes his head with a smile. "Then you'll sell it, right? Get a new one?"

Tim smiles and points to him. "That's right. HO HO HO…."

"I want a week of driving this one first."

"You got it."

"Let's go pick out some paint." Brad grabs his keys. "I'll drive."

"Oh, Ar ar ar. Don't know if that's safe."

"Safer than you with a screwdriver, and we brave that every day." Brad shrugs dangling the keys, smirking.

Tim shakes his head, putting Brad in a slight headlock before heading for the car.


	2. Chapter 2

I'm Sorry

Chapter 2

By Wildfire

The final bell rang releasing the students from their classrooms. Luther waited outside watching, she left her class room smiling, talking with some friends, hugging books to her chest. He had to have her.

He watched as Brad walked right past her, not even noticing her. He never did, he was a fool! He noticed her. He always noticed her. She always looked so sad after the stupid jock would walk past her, she was too good for that idiot anyway.

"Mark, LEAVE ME ALONE!" Randy said the words very slowly, a spoon being dangled above his head.

"Ahh come on Randy, try and reach it. I know mom and dad believe in you, you can do it!" he laughs "No?" he laughs harder "well you'll never be able to do anything if you don't try. Ohh wait you can't do anything anyway. You're too sick, right?" he said the last part sarcastically, laughing.

Randy slams his book shut and heads for the basement, only Mark followed.

"Are we running away? Won't even try and fight me now that Brad doesn't back you?"

Randy went downstairs trying to ignore the brother that followed "Get OUT of my room!"  
"Make me" Mark crossed his arms leaning against a wall.

Randy's fist clenches he turns swinging. Mark dodges letting Randy hit the stone wall he laughs and pushes his older brother onto the bed "your pathetic!"

Brad sighs looking at the girls sign for the locker room. The coach told him to go grab the clip board in there. It wasn't like there were any girls in there now anyway. It was a half an hour after the last class. But he couldn't shake the feeling that he'd walk in there and get slapped by some girl. He sighs opening the door slowly peering in. He knew he should probably announce he was here but… well it would be kinda fun to catch a girl changing in here. Purely by accident of course.

He slipped in and it was empty, figures. He grabs the clip bored and turns to leave when he hears a clunk from the shower area. No way could he be that lucky. He quietly slips toward the sound.

As he rounds the corner the sight he sees is not at all what he wanted to see. There was a guy holding a girl to the wall. One hand over her mouth the other trying to undress her. Wait he knew that girl! It was the one that tired to talk to him a few days ago. Now Brad wasn't one to be possessive but the girl was obviously not happy.

He grabs the guy by his neck yanking him away and slamming him into a wall, than kneeing him in the stomach. As the guy tried to get up Brad kicks him again. "WHEN A GIRL SAYS NO THEY MEAN IT!"

He watched as the man crawls backwards quickly.

He stood up whipping his lip. "She should be mine!"

"Not if she doesn't want to be."

"She just doesn't know what she wants!"

"YOU ever touch her again with out her full consent I'll kill you. I won't even hesitate. Do you understand me?"

"I'll make you sorry for this! I'll make you so sorry you won't be able to LIVE with yourself! You'll see!" With that the man bolted.

Brad turned to the girl, she was now sitting on the floor. He kneels down "You ok?"

She looks up, her body was shaking. She nods with a smile "It's funny I used to day dream of you saving me, now that it's happened. I really wish it hadn't" She started crying and Brad pulled her close, gently. He was careful in case she wanted to bolt. He didn't know what had happened before he had gotten in there.

"Please… don't tell anyone about this. Please"

"… Alright" he knew it probably wasn't the brightest thing but he figured she at least deserved that wish.

Mark put his A+ paper on the fridge. "So tell me Randy, If Brad is the jock, You're the smart one and I'm the goth.. Oh wait I'm smart too. And bigger than you. So what does that leave you?"

"Knock it off Mark" Jill pulled out different ingredients for dinner.

Randy glared at him, his hand still hurt from when he had hit it into the wall.

"Ahh mom, not meat loaf!"

"What's wrong with my meat loaf?"

Brad walks in, raising an eye brow "what's not wrong with it?"

Jill huffs "I'll have you know I work hard on dinner, it would be nice to be appreciated every ONCE in a while."

Randy smiles "Ahh mom we do appreciate you, just not when your cooking"

"That's not funny mister. You can help me clean up tonight for that little comment."

"Score" both Brad and Mark said together.

Randy groans "I'm going to my room."

"Oh no you don't, you need to set the table"

"Ahh come on mom! You already have me doing the clean up, can't Brad or Mark do it?"

"No, I asked you."

Mark snickers "careful mom, Dad borrowed the stepper he might not be able to reach the shelves now."

"Your dad took the stepper? Why?"

"I DON'T NEED A FUCKING STEPPER!"

"Randy! Watch your mouth! Your grounded! And obviously you don't need a stepper! I was just wondering what your father would want with it!"

Mark smirks.

"Hey Mark want to help me practices for soccer?"

Mark shrugs, "sure, why not?" He heads out followed by Brad.

Once they were gone Jill turned to Randy, "you alright? You seem a bit on the edge"

"Ma, you can not yell at me than ask if I'm alright!" he practically slams the dishes down on the table.

The next day for Randy wasn't any better. He felt cranky and moody. And he had a feeling like somebody was watching him the whole day. The day only got worse when lunch came around.

Mark walked past Randy's table of friends with his own group of friends. "So I tell my mom he can't do it, his stepper's gone."

"Your brother needs a stepper?"

"Yeah have you SEEN his height? He's like six year old!"

Randy's fists clench again, his younger brother had defiantly found his sore spot and was milking it for everything he had. It certainly didn't help that Brad was agreeing with him.

"Hey Randy do you really need a stepper?"

He heard one of his friends ask him. "NO", he snaps.

Mark turns and laughs at him "Right and next he'll be saying he doesn't still sleep with a teddy bear!"

"I what!"

"Sleep with your teddy, what's his name ohh right Mr Puppy."

"Mr. Puppy? What kind of retarded name is that? I don't sleep with a teddy!"

Brad watched from a distance as his two brothers made a scene in the cafeteria. Mark was defiantly starting to take his new found power to far. It would be one thing if Randy actually did sleep with a stuffed animal but to just make one up was low. But on the other hand Randy did deserve pay back for all the years he treated Mark like shit. Course that would mean he did too, but he wasn't going to point that out to his power hungry youngest brother.

The rest of Randy's day wasn't much better, somewhere between home and school he left his history project. It was probably in the back of Brad's car. Luckily his teacher had given him an extra day as he wasn't the kind of person to lie about that stuff. He still felt like an idiot though. Randy walked home that day, taking his sweet time. He just wanted this whole thing with Mark to stop it was ludicrous and irritating as hell. He walked into his house and headed straight for he basement. He laid on his bed just thinking for over an hour. He's little brother was making his life hell and he couldn't do a danm thing.

"Randy! I know your hiding! Mom says dinners ready" Mark yelled from upstairs.

Randy glares at the wall, being in his room was hardly hiding.

He ignored the call anyway and started on his homework. He was called for three more times before they gave up and let him be.

&&

"Randy you ready to go!" Brad called from the door.

"I don't need a ride from you" Randy came up. "I'm walking."

Mark laughs "you'll be late than"

"Don't care" he grabs his back pack.

"Ohh come on Randy your being stupid, just get in the car"

"I dono Brad, he'll have to sit in the back, I don't think he's big enough to legally sit in the front."

Brad and him both laugh before Brad stops. "Sorry Randy, come on"

"Fuck you" Randy heads out. "I'm walking."

"Don't forget to look both ways and don't talk to strangers" Mark calls after him, laughing.

Brad smiles and thumps Mark in the head "You need to tone it down"

"Why he never toned it down for me"

"He never publicly ridiculed you at school or made shit up"

Mark shrugs "I still say he deserves it."

"Just back off, alright? At least at school"

Mark shrugs "we'll see" he got into the car "Randy forgot his project in here again."

Brad looks back and sighs "I'll drop it by his class later." He got in and started the engine. "Are you going to cool it down?"

"We'll see"

Randy walked slowly, he didn't care if he was late his first class was boring anyway. He kicked at a rock tempted to ditch the whole day.

"Hey, your Brad's little brother right?"

Randy looks up it was some kid in some worn down POS. "Yeah, what's it to you?"

The kid laughs "Hey cool it, I'm Luther I'm on your brother's soccer team. Need a ride?"

"No I'm ok, thanks anyway"

"You sure? You look kinda down, plus you'll be late."

"Maybe I want to be late" Randy kicks another rock.

"Playing hooky?" He laughs "How about I take you to lunch than, you can give me some dirt on your brother?"

Randy smiles "It's a bit early for lunch"

"Not at Denny's"

Randy got into the car, smiling. "How about IHop?"

"You got it" He did a U turn. "So your brother, he all noble and shit right?"

"Brad?" He snorts, "yeah right, you piss him off and he'll pound you with an inch of your life. Though that might just be reserved for me."

Luther laughs "How's he with the ladies?"

"Well he gets a new one almost every week. They adore him, how is this helping you get dirt on him?"

Luther shrugs "just wondering, so you ever go to his soccer games?"

Randy looks up "yeah.. What position you play?"

"Ohh I just kinda sit on the bench, play if someone gets hurt ya know?"

"No, I don't know. Pull over, I'll walk"

"Walk? Walk where we turned around, remember? We're going to IHop"

"Let me out"

"What has your panty's in a twist?"

"All Brad's team mates know me and they know when I'm at a game."

"Well I'm new on the team"

"Your not on the team. What are you trying to pull?"

"Just sit back kid, it's just a little come back?"

"PULL this car over now!"

"And if I don't?"

"I'm out of here" Randy goes to open the door but it wouldn't open, "what the hell?"

"Child safety locks"

Randy's eyes widen and starts rolling his window down.

"Hey stop that!"

Randy kept going, undoing his seat belt.

"Kid" Luther pushes him back into the seat trying to put Randy's seat belt back on while diving.

Randy hits him.

Luther growls and punches him hard.

Randy's head smacks against the door frame, going limp.

Luther smiles and continues driving. He would be so sorry.

&&

"I'm sorry Mrs. Taylor we can't find anything wrong.. There's one more test we can do.."

She sighs "what's that?"

"A pregnancy test"

She looks up and laughs "No, no I'm almost 50 I got my tubes tied"

"Well sometimes they essentially grow back."

"I'm going through menopause!"

"Often times that's when I woman is most fertile. Why don't we do the test and just find out.."

"No, it's not possible. It's a ridiculous notion even."

"Mrs. Taylor if it's not possible than what's the harm in taking the test? Just a simple urine test"

She nods slowly taking the pee cup and heading for the bathroom.

&&

"Brad is that you?" Jill asked from the kitchen.

"Yeah mom, just stopping to get some food"

"Is Randy with you?"

"No he decided to walk to school and home today. He's kinda mad at us I guess"

"I just got a call from the school, he was absent from his classes"

Mark comes in, laughing "Randy played hooky? That's a new one. What re you going to do to him mom? He's already grounded, so what are you going to do?"

"I'm going to ground you if you don't mind your own business. Is your dad home?"

Brad shrugs "how should we know? You've been here longer than we have, we just walked in, remember?"

"Ohh right, well have fun today." she leaves the room.

"What's with her?"

Brad shrugs "who knows, maybe she ate to much of her own cooking" he goes to the fridge pulling out cheese and chips from the cupboard.

"Hey make me some"

Brad snorts "make your own. Hey did you see Randy at all today?"

"No, he played hooky remember?"

"But his friends were all there I saw them at lunch, where would Randy go?"

"I dono, GeeksRUs?"

Brad sighs taking the nacho's out of the microwave "Want to play a game of soccer?

"If you give me some of those nacho's."

Brad smiles and pushes the plate so he can reach them too. "You owe me two games"

Mark nods taking the cheesiest peace he can.

&

"Where is your father? Or Randy!" Jill paced the living room floor, "It's almost eight!"

"Dad works late all the time, mom what's your deal?" Brad flicked through the TV.

"I just need to talk to him and I'm worried about your brother"

A knock came on the door.

Brad sighs and gets up "I'll get it, you continue your.. Pacing." He opens the door with a smile but it faded instantly "Get the hell off my porch"

Luther smiles "You sorry?"

"Why? What the hell did you do? If you hurt her-"

"I didn't touch _her_."

"Than no I'm not fucking sorry, get the hell away from me." He starts to slam the door in his face but Luther stops him.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." He pushes into the house "I'm thirst get me some water"

"Fuck you, get the hell out of my house"

"Your little brother's not here is he?"

"You keep your hands off Mark you sicko!"

"Mark? Ohh I'm not touching Mark. Where's my water?"

"GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!"

"Brad what are you yelling at?" Jill came in, frowning.

Luther pushed past Brad "Mrs. Taylor how beautiful you look I'm-" he was slammed against a wall.

"You will not touch my or talk to my mother in ANYway."

"Let me go Brad"

"FUCK you, how dare you come here and…"

"He lost that smile.. I miss it. It was so beautiful even more so than Becky. I have you to thank for discovering it, I would never even thought to look at him. But of course I had to make you sorry. And he was perfect but.. He lost that smile. I want it back now."

Brad let him go stepping back. "MARK!"

Mark came downstairs "what?"

Brad thrust Luther into the wall again "So help me if you hurt him I'll-"

"You'll what? Kill me? You'll never find him, he'll starve to death. Now I'm thirsty. I want water"

"What did you do to him?"

"What I wanted to do to Becky"

"Ohh god.. Ohh god"

"What is going on?" Jill asked taking a step forward.

"Your son messed with me and I asked him to say sorry, he refused so I made him sorry!"

"He has Randy Mom.."

"What? What do you mean he has Randy?" Mark came into the room "Well what the hell is he going to do with him? This is stupid, let him go"

"It's not what I'm going to do it's what I've done. His ass is so sweet"

Both Mark and Jill went pale. Jill ran from the phone. Luther grabbed Mark cocking a gun to his head. "I wouldn't do that Mrs. Taylor"

"Ohh god please.. Don't, don't do this.. Please just let him go"

"Now I was going to return your son to you here and just get an apology from you. But a problem arose, Randy won't smile any more."

"Well what do you expect?"

Luther glares at Brad "Let's go sit down," he shoves Mark toward the couch and Brad and Jill sat down.

"LOOK, I'm sorry do what you want to Becky just give me back my brother!"

He smiles "I love hearing that but I still need him to smile again. So what will make him smile again? I'll return him after that"

Jill looks up "bring him home that will make him smile"

"YOU THINK I'M STUPID? I'm NOT stupid!"

The door opened and closed Tim came in whistling "Hunny you will-"

"TIM RUN!"

Luther points the gun at him. "Mr. Taylor, come sit down please we were just discussing the lack of smiling your son is doing now."

Tim sets his keys down slowly "Is this a joke?"

Luther points the gun back at Mark "want to find out? Come sit down"

Tim moved and slowly sat down.


	3. Chapter 3

I'm Sorry

Chapter three

Brad stares at the ground listening to the boy continually talk about how his brother had such a bright smile. Well truth was he wasn't really listening anymore it had been an hour and all he could think about was what had happened to his younger brother. Brad's eyes drift over to Mark. He was shaking clinging to their mother. Brad sighs. He brought this psychopath down on them and somehow he had to get them free of him. He looks up when he realizes his dad is talking.

"I understand your dilemma Luther, but I also understand my son, I know what it takes to make him smile. If you were to bring him home I could make him smile again. He's probably very scared right now…"

"IT WASN'T MY FUCKING FAULT!" Luther shoved a finger at Brad "I was only harsh on him because of that ass! If it was up to me I would have been gentle and kind with him."

Mark whimpered slightly barring his head into his mother's shoulder.

Tim nods "I understand Luther, I do. I know Brad can be a bit… over the top at times. But if we're going to get Randy smiling again I need to be able to see him."

Brad listened carefully, his dad was keeping his voice slow and even.

"He's so self centered! He's not even sorry!" Luther spat at him.

"I assure you he is, he's very close to his brother. He would never want anything-"

"PROVE IT!" he turned to Brad "Get down on your hands and knees and apologize! And while your down there you can lick my boots!"

Brad didn't even hesitate as he moved down onto his hands and knees. The words spewing from his mouth quickly, he also recalled that he was begging. Not for himself but for his brother. He lowered his head licking the boots. When he came up his dad was looking in the other direction.

Tim sighs. "Luther, he's sorry, please just return Randy to us now. I'll help him smile again. Brad won't ever bother you again. Please…"

Luther paused watching Brad who was still kneeling on the ground. His eyes moving to Mark. "What about him!? He made Randy's life hell too!"

Brad's eyes jerk up. No he wasn't going to have Luther hurt his other brother too. But before he could speak up his father was already standing.

"Luther let's go get Randy together. Ok? That way I can help him smile right away."

Luther paused his eyes moving from Mark to Tim again than back. "And what about these bozo's , if I leave I'm sure they'll call the cops."

"We can lock them in the closet" Tim suggested. "The upstairs one has a lock on it."

Luther paused considering this "Alright, EVERONE UP!"

They all stood quickly, Jill holding Mark tightly to her.

"Mr. Taylor…" Luther made a gesture to lead the way.

Tim lead them to the closet opening the door. Jill and Mark went in first. Brad looked to his father, scared to death that he may not ever see Randy again but his father may be added into that now too.

Tim gave Brad a tiny smile, hoping it was reassuring before he gently pushed Brad into the closet shutting and locking it.

Luther smiles and goes back downstairs and out the door. Tim followed right on his heals. He hated seeing Brad on his hands and knees like that. But he had to think for Randy right now not for Brad. Randy was the one in more danger and he'd be danmed if he lost his child to this man. He got into the car without hesitation shutting the door. He would get his son home. He had too.

IS

The closet was dark, and silent. No one moved for a while. Mark pulled abruptly from Jill's grasp. Moving to the corner of the closet.

"Mark?"

"You and Randy use to always lock me in here, so dad set to hiding a key for me in this corner." He fumbled about in an almost desperate way. "We got to call the cops we got to get out of here." His voice cracked "I swear I'll kill him if he hurt him. I swear it!"

Jill gently moved over grasping Marks shoulders and hugging him to her. She knew as well as Brad that is wasn't a matter of If he had hurt him but how much he had.

Brad moved to the corner where Mark had been desperately searching. He moved slower feeling around. It had been a long time since either him or Randy had tried to lock Mark in here. The key could have gotten removed. He paused as he heard someone moving up the stairs, his heart pounding.

"Jill? Brad?"

Wilson!

"WILSON, we're in here!" Jill moved to the closet door hitting it.

The door was jerked open and Jill hugged Wilson tightly. "He has my baby Wilson"

Wilson hugged her back looking to the two boys. "Tim got my attention when he bolted up. The cops are coming. Where did they go Jill?"

"To get Randy. The boy is insane! He hurt my baby!"

Brad knew his mother was becoming unhinged. "Wilson, they won't come back if they see the place swarmed with cops."

Wilson nods moving Jill into Brad's grasp and hurrying down the stairs again.

Jill stood straight taking in deep gulps of air. "Ok when they get back we need to get Randy safe. And away from this man. He'll think we're still in the closet so we'll have that to our advantage."

Brad nodded when it was appropriate but in all honesty he doubted the cops would let them move from a room until Luther was secure. He was sure his mom knew it too, but she needed to try and seem useful so she didn't fall apart.

IS

Tim got out of the car they were down by the dam. He looked to Luther to know where to go. Luther started off down a little hill. They walked for a while before getting to a building. It was worn down if Tim had to take a guess he assumed it was used for the dam before the dam was reconstructed . Luther entered moving to one of the side offices.

Tim froze, his son was in there, his eyes open and yet they held nothing in them, for a second he thought he was to late, that he as already dead. But than those eyes blinked. Tim swallowed hard, moving forward. Randy's arms were tied together and pulled up being tied to something above. Tim didn't know what it was didn't matter. Randy was completely limp though, putting the stress on his arms. His bottom half was on the ground. His upper body was bear but he did wear his pants, though Tim could see blood seeping through them in a few places. As if realizing he was just standing there he bolted forward. Pulling at the rope to undo the knots. Finally getting it off he had a second to grab Randy before he fell. Tim held him close. Running a gentle hand through Randy's hair. "Randy?" he whispered softly into his son's ear. "Randy we're getting you home, ok?" his words were soft and as soothing as he could make them.

"He ain't smiling" Luther practically snarled.

Tim stiffened and a small noise came from Randy. Tim held him closer to him. "Well I wouldn't either in a place like this!" he snapped back. "He needs to be home!"

"Make him smile now!"

Tim glared at the wall, his hand continuing to gently pet his son's head. "Randy," he closed his eyes tightly what was he suppose to say to his child? He couldn't make this right. He failed him. His throat tightened up on him but he kept his breathing normal. "Randy, we're going to get you home, ok? But before we do I need you to do something for me. I need you to smile Randy. Please Randy just one smile." He whispered the words directly into Randy's ear as soft as he could.

"What are you saying!? Say it louder!"

Tim's eyes narrow. He wanted to kill that boy. But he wouldn't risk further damage to Randy. "I was telling him how you made Brad lick your boots. He said he wanted to see it too."

Luther laughed "Yes I'm sure he would. Very well than let us go full fill that wish" He stood heading back to his car.

Tim stood gently lifting Randy with him. He seemed catatonic, not that he blamed him. His eyes stung but he blinked back the tears. He couldn't fall apart not until Randy was safe and at home. He got into the car holding Randy close. He ignored Luther's gabber as he whispered soft words into his son's ear as he petted his hair. The car lurched to a stop, Tim tightening his grip on Randy. They were home. He got out holding Randy close.

"Well come on, I want to see him laugh when your son licks my boots again!"

Tim's eyes dart about, he had been sure Wilson had seen him before. Had he been wrong? There were no cops. Was his family still locked in the closet? Was there really no help for them?

"Move it!" Luther shoved him. Tim stumbled but regained his footing moving into the house. It was as silent as ever. So much for help. "Go sit in the living room, I'll be down with Bradley in a moment" He laughs.

Tim's throat constricted he was going to hurt Brad too. He could let him hurt another one of his kids. His arms tighten around Randy. He had to make sure Randy was safe as well though. "Luther, I.. I don't think that'll make-"

"GET IN THE LIVING ROOM!" the gun was cocked and in his face again.

Tim backs up moving into the living room. Luther hurried up the stairs. Tim gently laid Randy down on the couch, his arms shook as he brushed back Randy's hair. What could he do now, he was so sure help would be here.

A loud thud sounded from upstairs and his heart plummeted. He stood quickly racing for the stairs only to be grabbed.

"It's alright Mr. Taylor, it's over"

Tim jerked around to see two cops holding him. Relief flooded him. They were saved.

The next few hours seemed to pass in a blur, Luther being escorted from the house, Randy being taken away in the ambulance, telling the story over and over to the cops. Getting Randy, bringing him home. But the worst was that night. When no one talked and no one slept.

Over the next week Tim watched as they tried to get their lives back in order. The show was on hold for a while but he knew he couldn't hold it off forever. Randy was functioning again. But he didn't talk much, Tim was the only one Randy let anywhere close to him. He had refused to re-account that days events. Even to the cops. His eyes stayed dead, he didn't seem to care about much of anything, except maybe to keep people away from him. It was a chore to get him to eat the smallest of things. The therapist told them this was normal and it would just take time. Tim couldn't see how this would ever be ok though.

His eyes sought out Randy sitting on the couch his knees pulled up to his chest. His eyes forward on the TV but Tim knew he wasn't watching it. Tim moved slowly sitting down on the couch. Randy stiffened only relaxing slightly when he saw who it was. Tim wouldn't push, if Randy wanted touch he'd move on his own. Tim's eyes move to the table where the sandwich laid untouched. Randy's inhaler next to the plate. His asthma had come back again. The therapist claimed it was just from stress and it should calm down again with time. Always time. Tim didn't want to wait. His eyes move to Randy again, who was also watching him.

"You need to eat" he kept his voice soft as soothing as possible.

Randy blinks looking to the plate. "Dad.." the voice sounded so defeated so dead. Tim rejoiced in the sound of his son's voice and also despised how it sounded now.

"Yeah?"

"Will I ever forget?"

Tim swallowed hard. "I don't think so… but it won't hurt so much after a time. You'll become stronger from it."

Randy looked at him, his eyes so lost. "I'd rather be weak" his voice cracked.

Tim carefully pulled the boy to him holding him close. Randy allowed it as he cried on his father's chest. Tim looked up praying to god to ease his son's pain. To let those horrible memory's drift away.

Brad watched from the kitchen. Randy wouldn't let anyone but their dad close now. His eyes always had dark circles around them. Brad wanted to blame so many people, his coach for sending him into the girls locker room, the girl for being there, himself for saving her. He should have made Randy get in the car that morning or found it odd he wasn't in class. He knew Luther had threatened him he should have known the boy wouldn't come after him directly. He should have done something.

Jill sat on her bed staring down at the picture of Randy he was smiling and giving Mark bunny ears. She had yet to tell Tim about the baby. How could she tell him they were having another child when their current children were a mess. Randy didn't deserve this, he was so nice. She never truly understood the word hate until now. She wanted Luther to die and die slowly. It scared her slightly on how much she wanted the boy hurt. But it wouldn't matter much now anyway. The damage was done.

Mark sat outside on the porch. He could hear Randy crying again. It was his teasing that had kept Randy from that car that day. His cruel words that made Randy walk and get into the car with Luther. And it was him that was in Karate and yet didn't lift a finger to protect his family. Mark let out a shuddering sigh. He had been so mean to Randy, for what? For revenge? Why cause he teased him like all older brothers do. Luther had been desperate to get Randy's smile back. And Mark was trying to remember the last time that smile had been directed at him. He looks up looking inside. That smile… Mark sat back, the smile was gone, and Mark wasn't sure it would ever reappear again.

END


End file.
